


Scarlet speedster and his rainy days

by Microsoftberry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry likes rainy days, Fluff, Len likes rainy days, M/M, fluff in the rain, he has his reasons, he has his reasons too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microsoftberry/pseuds/Microsoftberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len has his own reasons to like the rainy days. Barry has his too. How it ends with two lunatics laughing and screaming in the rain, we'll see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarlet speedster and his rainy days

**Author's Note:**

> again, I'm terrible at English so I know you'll find this very hard to read, but I really wanted to write a ColdFlash fic so I wrote it again. Any corrections or a beta reader would be appreciated and welcome!

Len liked rainy days. 

He liked to wait for Barry outside the police station, tactfully dodging the officers, and wait for Barry to look around for Len between the passing umbrellas on the streets. He liked the smile when Barry spotted Len, waved his hand and then just rushed under Len's umbrella with speed barely shy from the speedforce.

"You came!" Barry would always beam, though Len never missed a rainy day to come for Barry with an umbrella. The smile that Barry's giving him is always so bright and beautiful but under the small space of umbrella, it nearly blows Len's mind away, how there are rain pouring down and wind blowing like crazy but all he could see was this bright smile that lit up the whole umbrella.

"I told you to wait inside the building, you know that the point for me to come down here is so that you won't get wet, Scarlet." Len would say, brushing waterdrops on the soft brown hair, enjoying how soft it is and how Barry crunches his nose with the tickle of the raindrop falling on the tip of his nose.

"I told you that I could run home, you don't have to come here every time it rains." Barry would say, though his arm that easily hooks with Len's arm and Barry looks just so happy and Len has to snort and bite his lips from grinning like an idiot.

Len liked how the usual walk under the umbrella is different with Barry, how Barry's voice chatters brightly and his giggles when the sudden blow of wind makes them nearly miss the umbrella, how they both quiet down and listen to the raindrops hitting the umbrella and watch the world washed over with clear streaks, how the color of Barry's eyes reflect the colors of the raindrops and shine.

He liked how he could hold his umbrella with his one hand and Barry's shoulder with his other, how the raindrops falls on the back of his hands before it hits Barry's shoulder.

He liked it when they finally got home, Barry would turn around at Len and burst with laughter, always pointing at Len and scream "You're soaking!" with glee.

He liked how Barry would try to scowl when he flicks some raindrops that's soaking his hand onto Barry's face, and he liked when Barry would always fail, and then burst into laughter again.

He loved rainy days when he got to spend it with Barry.

 

 

Barry liked rainy days.

He liked that Len was always waiting for him near the police station holding an umbrella.

The sight always warmed Barry a little, his boyfriend always coming to get him even it was mere drizzle or a pouring rain just shy of rainstorm.

Barry liked then when he ran to Len's side under the umbrella and meet Len's eyes under it, it would feel like the safest and warmest place on earth, though it was merely a small space under the umbrella.

Barry liked the way Len's eyes would crinkle at the edge so that it could give space to the smile, even though the owner of it was a mean grumpy and was trying to make it look like smirk, but Len was failing miserably so much lately.

Barry liked that even when it was Len who was already beginning to soak from waiting outside with an umbrella, Len would get to brush off raindrops from Barry's hair with a comment. Barry liked to see when he blinks or crunch up his nose from falling droplets, Len would pretend to roll his eyes but his lips threatened to break smile.

He liked that even when they were both under Len's umbrella, it was always Len who got the most soak while Barry only got some droplets on the hair and tip of his pants.

Len would look ridiculous, with his coat half completely soaked and the other relatively dry, and Barry couldn't hold back giggles when Len would flick water at his nose.

He knew that Len always leaned the umbrella to Barry's side whether it was just mere drizzle or was pouring down, but Len would never show it, he would just sometimes grab Barry and run back outside to get screaming Barry soaking as well under the rain when the gloating gets to much.

Barry would scream like madman when Len would do that, both of them drenched from head to toe, rain pouring down from the sky and they must look like lunatics, but Barry loved how they were both soaking wet, both of them looking ridiculous, cool raindrops pouring down their faces and they both pull each other for a kiss.

And that's why Barry loved the rainy days with Len so much.


End file.
